Isabella's been bullied!
by omegafire17
Summary: Seems to be a normal day for the two inventors, until they come across a surprising sight. Phineas tries to help while Ferb stays out of it, with some rather interesting results. Perry also does his usual routine with Dr. Doofenshmirtz.  T to be safe


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Phineas and Ferb or any of it's material.

**Rating: **T

**Call this a rather odd thought that i had, and for whatever reason turned into the fanfiction you're reading right now. Still at heart a Phinbella story though. :) Oh yeah, this story takes place in the summer AFTER the show's summer, so everyone is a year older, but not that much different.**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Danville, and the famous duo was walking their way down the street, looking for inspiration on what they were gonna do today.

"Let's see Ferb... we've built a rollercoster, become one-hit wonders, traveled through time twice, built a shrinking submarine, discovered Atlantis, traveled around the world in one day, built robot versions of ourselves, became a superhero, saved Christmas... what HAVEN'T we built or done yet?" Phineas asked his-green haired stepbrother. Ferb simply shrugged at his red-haired stepbrother, though he did look upward briefly in thought.

"We could wonder where Perry is" he finally said, but Phineas shook his head.

"Nah, we've done that a million times since last summer, although we haven't said it today" he said, looking around. "I wonder where he is though, since I haven't seen him since we woke up"

Back in the boy's backyard, Perry was laying next to the big tree taking a nap. Soon enough though, a faint beep sounded three times, and he instantly snapped his eyes open and looked around. Standing up and putting on his hat, he reached up to touch a button on his hat, but before he could, the boy's mom opened the sliding glass door and came outside.

"Hmmm... the boys aren't in the backyard, and I haven't seen Candace around either" she said, looking around. Then with an slightly exaggerated sigh, "She's probably off trying to 'bust' the boys, but I guess that means me and Lawrence have a day off today. Oh, there you are Perry" she finished, looking at the napping platypus. With a smile, she turned around and went inside, closing the door behind her.

Getting back up with his hat already on in a second, he reached up and pressed the button on his hat. There was a _beep!_, then in an instant he was teleported away from the boy's backyard, reappearing a second later inside O.W.C.A.'s secret base underneath the house.

"Good morning, Agent P" greeted Major Monogram from his viewscreen. "How did you like the prototype hat teleporter? I'll tell you, it's WAY better than the old one, which sucked every piece of hair off my body" he said a little grimly at the end. "Don't ever talk about it. Anyway, the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to no good"

Perry sat down in his chair and held up his notepad, waiting for what we was gonna do with his nemesis today. When Monogram started talking again, he began taking notes, looking up every once in awhile.

"Unlike the last times, Doofenshmirtz has actually posted on his blog what's he's up to. His exact words were "I am building a Not-Sure-Awayinator! Perry the Platypus is welcome to come and stop me!" This reeks of a trap, but it's still your duty to find out the evil behind this" he said, while Perry looked up from his notepad drawing of Major Monogram, which was complete. Perry saluted and ran off just as Monogram said, "Good luck, Agent P!".

A moment or two later, he realized something. "Carl, is the prototype teleporter two-way?" he asked the off-screen genius.

"No, sir. It's one-way only, so if anything pushes that button, Agent P will wind up right back here"

* * *

"...well we can't combine seasons, since we already made S'Winter before. Hmm..." said Phineas, tapping his chin as he continued to walk forward, until he ran into something. "What do you two think you're doing?" demanded Candace, looking at them with her usual stare. "You know I'm gonna bust you for... uh, whatever it is you're doing!" she said, her finger pointed at them.

"Actually, Candace, we're still deciding what we're gonna do today. Do you have any ideas?" asked Phineas.

"Oh no! I am NOT giving you two ANY ideas that will drive me crazy! But just so you know, when you do think of something to do, I will be right there to bust you!" she finished, then walked right past them. After looking back at her, Phineas continued walking forward with his stepbrother, humming slightly to himself. "Spring and Autumn together... hmm, it's similar, but still doable!" he said excitedly, turning to his brother. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do to... day?" he trailed off, first noticing his stepbrother wasn't by his side, then he finally noticed Ferb standing a ways back, staring up at something.

"Ferb?" he called as he ran back to his stepbrother. "What are you looking a-" he was cut off as Ferb hand grabbed his head without looking and turned him toward what he was looking.

The area they were looking at was their favorite fireside girl scout troop leader's house. But what they were looking at in particular was her backyard tree, from which Isabella was dangling almost upside down from. She was wearing her usual pink outfit, but at the moment a tree branch was hooked inside her belt, leaving her in the dangling position from which she was struggling to get out of. Because of that position, her black hair was covering her face and probably her ears too. It was hard to tell for sure from where they were standing, but it looked like she was bruised in places.

"Isabella!" cried out Phineas, running forward of his own accord. This yell made Isabella stir above him, "P-Phineas, is that you?" she wondered, trying in vain to move herself into a position to see.

"Yeah, it's me! How did you get up there?" he called up, while Isabella moved around slightly and picked at her hair, finally pulling it aside carefully. Her somewhat bruised face practically lit up at the sight of Phineas her crush, which everyone but Phineas knew about.

"Buford threw me up here! I didn't know he was gonna do that, and he caught me by surprise. Then he took a couple pictures, left me like this, and said something about the universe being in balance again" she said a bit sadly, then her face instantly turned a bit dark. "When I see him again, I'm gonna flatten him Fireside Girl style!"

"While that may or may not be a good idea, we first need to get you down from there, Isabella" he said, almost instantly turning on the spot. "Ferb, we're gonna need a..." he trailed off, finding a small, weird contraption in his hand with a button on the side, and his stepbrother nowhere in sight. Attached to the contraption was a small note with Ferb's handwriting on it: _Place by tree, push button, and stand back_

"...Well, that's unusual" he said, walking over and placing the contraption at the base of the tree, while Isabella raised an eyebrow at him from above. That was completely unlike Ferb's usual style, but maybe he had a reason for it. Pushing the button, Phineas backed up as the small contraption began to shake. The shaking got more violent over the next few seconds, then it burst open and as Phineas and Isabella blinked, they were suddenly looking at a full-size metal ladder, which reached just above Isabella's position.

"Wow, that's a lot smaller than Ferb's usual style" said Isabella, looking at it while Phineas also nodded. "Yeah, maybe he's in a slump today" he said, also looking at the ladder as he slowly approached it and started climbing.

Behind the fence, Ferb's only sign of amusement was a muffled snort from his nose, then a wink at the audience with a small smile.

* * *

BOOM!

Perry the Platypus burst straight through the wall, in a ready position for Dr. Doofenshmirtz's latest scheme (as well as his trap, from which he would escape later). "Ah, Perry the Platypus, how unexpected" came the usual statement. "And by unexpected, I mean COMPLETELY EXPECTED!" *click*

CLANG! Perry rolled his eyes as he found himself trapped in a metal cage, much like the usual traps. He simply resigned himself to the usual routine of waiting until the backstory and evil rant were finished.

Doofenshmirtz laughed as soon as Perry was trapped, "Now that I've trapped you Perry the Platypus, it's time for my evil rant!" he exclaimed with the hand motions for it. When Perry raised an eyebrow, Doofenshmirtz reacted defensively, "What? Not everything has a backstory you know! Just lower your expectations next time if you keep expecting this for everytime we fight!". After clearing his throat a bit, he continued by doing his evil rant, "Now then, it has always been an irritation for me that people can never make up their minds! You remember the Make-up-Your-MindInator, right, Perry the Platypus? But lately, i've realized a similar, but still slightly different version of that: people who can't make up their minds, but don't any idea on WHAT to make up their minds on!"

As he was talking, he walked over the big object in the room that was covered by a big sheet. "So, Perry the Platypus, I present to you-" he said, pulling the sheet off with a flourish. "The Not-Sure-AwayInator!"

Perry meanwhile thought that it was time to end this, so he took a small, but powerful magnet out of nowhere. Pointing it toward one end, one side of the metal cage quivered for a few seconds, then fell over. The moment when the one side fell over, the entire cage fell apart at the joints. But surprisingly, Doofenshmirtz was ready and pointing something at him.

"I thought you'd escape Perry the Platypus, that's why I came prepared - with my Disintevaporater! *dramatic pause* Palm size, and instead of a compact box, an actual laser. SO TAKE THIS!" he finished, aiming and firing a blast at Perry the Platypus, who jumped over the blast. The missed blast evaporated what was left of the metal cage, leaving nothing left.

In the ensuring 'fight', Doofenshmirtz keep firing off his Disintevaporater (and missing), while Perry kept dodging and landing blows on Doofenshmirtz. But at one point, what seemed to be a lucky shot grazed Perry's leg, which made him blink and have his face in the "oh cr**" position.

The Disintevaporater effect swallowed him, leaving nothing left where Perry had been standing.

"Ah hah! I got you, Perry the Platypus! Wait... I... got you?" he slowly trailed off as he realized what he had done. "Wait! NO! NOOOO, PERRY THE PLATYPUS! I didn't mean to kill you! I was just trying to fight the way we always have! I can't have killed you! You're too smart for that to happen by my hand! Oh, what have I done! What have I done!" he cried out, pounding his fists into the ground by the end.

*Perry's chattering sound*

Doofenshmirtz immediately snapped up, looking around in a frenzy, finally looking behind him. Perry the Platypus stood leaning against his Not-Sure-AwayInator with a small smile, twirling the power cord around his fingers. "Perry the Platypus! But how did you-!" he started to yell. He stopped as soon as Perry started doing 'The robot' with his free arm, and Doofenshmirtz slowly got it. "Ohhhhhh, I get it. You-You sent a robot version of yourself in here, who I've been talking to, trapping and fighting... ah yes, now i see, that makes sense"

The moment he finished, Perry pressed a button on the Not-Sure-AwayInator and stepped back a fair bit. After a bit of shaking and noise, the Not-Sure-AwayInator self-destructed with a BOOM!

"And now you've destroyed my machine and fooled my plans" he said, then with a smile. "Just like usual, but i enjoy it. Same time tomorrow, foil my plans again, Perry the Platypus?" he said, tilting his head. Perry the Platypus simply smiled and saluted, then he turned and jumped out the nearby window. Doofenshmirtz wasn't worried: he knew his nemesis was more than prepared for that simple action. Then something struck him, "Oh yeah, almost forgot" he said.

Running to the window, Doofensmirtz stuck his head out and yelled full volume, "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!".

Below, Perry simply rolled his eyes with a smile as he flew on his hang-glider, going home to get some rest. He didn't need the hat teleporter, and he actually preferred to cruise through the sky.

* * *

"Just hang on, Isabella, I'll get you off that branch" said Phineas as he climbed up the ladder, while Isabella continued to struggle to free herself. "It's not like there's anything else I can do, Phineas" she said, her legs kicking up in the air.

Climbing up, he found himself almost level with the 'bottom' of her skirt when he stopped, and he suddenly had this vague and strange desire. He ignored it though as he focused on trying to reach her, but he was about twice his arm's length, and he couldn't even touch her unless he wanted to fall off. "Ugh... it's no use, I can't reach" he said, pulling back just slightly so he could keep his balance. Almost immediately after he said it, he suddenly found his hand being held by both of Isabella's, making him blink in surprise.

Isabella was smiling at him with twinkling eyes, the later of which was lost upon him. "Well if you can't reach, Phineas, you simply hold onto me and pull me off" she said gently, tilting her head and brushing her hair out of her face. Phineas slowly blinked, "Well, uh, that might work Isabella, but..." he said, then he looked closely at the branch hooked into her belt, and he sighed slightly. "But the tree branch end is pointing _away_ from where I'm standing"

Isabella slowly sighed as she looked down slightly, and it was a sad sigh indeed. "Darn..." she whispered, not moving her hands at all.

A few seconds passed, during which Phineas tried to think of something he could do, while Isabella secretly couldn't believe that she was holding Phineas's hands! And we wasn't pulling away either! Phineas secretly did notice the hand holding, but he preferred to focus on the task at hand. Suddenly, it hit him like one of his big ideas, "Hey! I could climb onto the branch and crawl over to you, then get you off the tree. And we're only high enough to get a bruise at worst, so I think we'll be fine" he said excitedly, to which Isabella brightened and nodded eagerly. "You're the best, Phineas!"

Pulling out of Isabella's grip, Phineas slowly and carefully moved up from the ladder to the thickest part of the branch, which was closest to the center. Slowly and carefully, Phineas made his way over the branch toward Isabella. The closer he got though, the more he realized something a bit embarrassing: Since Isabella was upside down, her skirt was kinda hanging open. And since he was almost directly above her, things would get REAL awkward fast for him, and Isabella when she finally realized. He stopped for a second to close his eyes, then slowly crawled his way forward. When he thought he had gone far enough, he slowly opened his eyes just far enough to get a very blurry vision of what he was seeing.

Below, he saw a fairly big blur of pink, which he assumed to be Isabella's dress, and somewhere in the middle, a blurred creamy white, which must be her legs. Using that image, Phineas closed his eyes and slowly reached a hand down, moving it slightly and waiting for the slightest touch. He finally felt the slightest touch of fabric on the side of his hand, which told him that his hand had passed the edge of her skirt. With a small smile, he reached further down, intent on getting his hand on that belt of hers, so he could get Isabella off this tree.

The moment his hand touched fabric again, two things happened at the same time. Phineas became aware that though he was touching fabric, it didn't feel like her dress's fabric. It felt... softer, and... was it thinner? Isabella let out a startled squeak when she felt Phineas's hand touch her in an unexpected area. For whatever reason, her squeak sounded similar to the sound of her hiccups. Both suddenly became aware of where his hand was touching her.

Phineas had thought his hand had been outside her dress, but it turned out to be _inside!_. Which meant he was touching Isabella's...

With a startled yelp, Phineas instantly pulled his hand away, clinging to the branch with his eyes closed. "Uh, s-s-sorry Isabella!" he finally stuttered out, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks for the first time, though it only lasted a few seconds.

Blushing harder then him, Isabella couldn't help but cover her face in embarrassment, her legs unconsciously closing together. "I-It's o-okay, Phineas" she stuttered with a red face. _OMG! I can't believe this! He touched me there! I-I've dreamt a few times about this, but I never thought it would be in this situation! _she thought, blushing even harder.

Breathing slowly, Phineas forced himself to think, eyes still closed. _Okay, what to do...? Well, I can't keep reaching down with my eyes closed, or there be more repeats of what just happened... _he thought, then sighed as he came to a conclusion. He'd have to open his eyes to do this right, but... he'd see her... fabric. _I'll... I'll grab her belt as quickly as possible, then close my eyes afterward. _he thought, taking in a deep breath.

Opening his eyes, he quickly tried to reach toward her belt. He struggled for a second as he tried to keep his eyes off her fabric, though her closed legs did help a bit. In the very back of his mind though, he couldn't help but think how good they looked. Sadly, his hand couldn't quite reach, not from the angle he was forcing himself. He would have to lean over to get it, but after a few breaths, he finally did it, and the different angle of her open dress didn't help his concentration one bit.

Finally, he got hold of her belt. He closed his eyes instantly, while Isabella gave another small squeak, but this touch was less personal so the squeak was a little less. "Gotcha!" he exclaimed, then with small jerks began to pull her toward the branch's end, because of her body weight. A minute later, he managed to get to the end, but a small portion was curved upward, making a hook that he had to get over. After counting to three, he heaved upward and just managed to get Isabella's belt past the hooked part. "Did it!" he exclaimed, taking his hand off her belt while doing so, but without noticing that he lost his balance.

When he finally did notice, he struggled back for it, but it was too late: he had fallen off the tree branch with a surprised yell. "Phineas!" yelled Isabella in alarm, then she heard a slight noise above her, and the moment she looked up, she found her belt sliding down the tree branch. A second later, it came off completely and she fell off with a yell.

At that same second, Phineas landed on the ground. "Huh... that surprisingly didn't hurt" he said as he said up, but he looked up the moment he heard Isabella's yelling, and he had a split-second to get a surprised expression. *CRASH* "Okay... that did hurt a little" said Phineas, struggling to get out from under Isabella. Eventually they both were up and standing, both of them still bruised from the fall. Not a second after they were standing up, Isabella had her arms around him with her brightest smile yet. "You're amazing, Phineas! I love you!" she exclaimed, kissing him full on the lips, closing her eyes in the process.

Whether it was the kiss or his shock, or both, Phineas didn't kiss back, not that Isabella noticed. When she finally pulled away, Phineas just stood there frozen, his mouth open slightly, his eyes wide, and not a single muscle moving. "P-Phineas?" she asked, worried and then she poked him slightly, which caused him to topple over, position unchanged.

"Oh... what am I gonna do now?" she worried, holding her head, only to blink when a finger tapped her shoulder. Looking over, she saw Ferb standing there and walking over to stand by the downed Phineas. "Uh, Ferb... will Phineas be okay?" she asked in worry. Ferb nodded with a small smile, "A week at most, and he'll be back" he said, getting a smile out of her as she looked down at Phineas. "Okay... so you'll still come by the Fireside Girls picnic soon?" she said, tilting her head.

"We'll be there" he said, lifting his brother up with his bare hands. Isabella nodded with a smile, then just walked away. Ferb just watched her leave, and then she went around the fence door. The moment she did so, a loud squeal split the air, "YES! YES! I FINALLY KISSED PHINEAS! YES!", and Ferb simply rolled his eyes. Slinging his brother over his shoulder, Ferb started walking them home, hearing Isabella pushing buttons on her phone faintly. Not a few seconds later, he heard fainter, but no less enthusiastic squeals from her phone.

Smiling slightly, Ferb turned the other way and walked home, carrying the still frozen Phineas.

* * *

A few hours later, Ferb walked over to Isabella's house, where she was hosting her picnic. As soon as he opened the fence door, he saw a blanket spread out over most of her lawn, not including the pool. He figured the Fireside Girls, all of whom were sitting on the blanket in groups, had sewn the thing themselves and gotten a badge for it. After spotting Isabella, who was currently talking to Baljeet, he walked over toward her.

"By the way, have you seen Buford?" asked Baljeet, while Isabella just smiled as she held up a juice box. "Oh, he's at home, nursing two black eyes" she said with a slightly devious look. "How did he get a black eye?" he asked, but Isabella merely sipped her juice box with her eyes closed and a small, devious smile. "Oh, hey Ferb" she said without opening her eyes, still smiling.

Nodding his head, Ferb sat down with them and starting eating off the plate reserved for him.

While they ate, Isabella finally wondered about something. "Hey, Baljeet? Do you know why Buford decided to throw me into a tree?" she asked, but Baljeet could only sigh. "I don't know, Isabella, but... something did happen earlier, which might have made him decide to do that" he said, thinking back. Isabella tilted her head, but before she could ask, he was already continuing.

"At today's convention, me and Buford weren't in our costumes yet. Before we were gonna get into our costumes, Buford decided to take mine and ruin it before getting into it. But while he was running toward me, he slipped and slid on some water with no sign by it, and we crashed" he said, then he sighed and looked down. "And when people looked around, they found me standing with a shake and a fist raised, which was still holding my pencil, and Buford on the floor in a daze"

Isabella slowly blinked at him, "Ohhhh" she said slowly in realization.

"Yeah, people thought I had beaten up Buford and praised me. I much preferred it when things were normal, not that" Baljeet finished. Ferb spoke up then, surprising them both:

"And because the universe was off-balance, Buford did the one thing no one would like: beat up a girl, though he only did so lightly, and he took pictures to prove it. And now the universe is in-balance again when he showed everyone the pictures, or at least it was until you beat him up Isabella" he said, taking a bite out of his sandwich when he finished.

"Hmm... I guess that makes sense, even if I don't approve of what he did" said Isabella, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "And either way, things will be back to normal soon" said Baljeet, sipping his juice box.

"Yeah" agreed Isabella. *Perry's chattering sound* Looking down, she saw the boy's pet platypus walking over toward them. "Oh there you are, Perry!" she said, petting his back.

* * *

**Read and review if you liked it! :) And if you're wondering why, I did this story in episode style because i felt like it :D**


End file.
